


Extroverted and Perverted

by annabeth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Jealousy, Miroku is himself, Monks behaving badly, Outsider POV (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "Would you consider bearing my child?" Or, Miroku never met a girl he didn't want to charm. Sango is Not Amused.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 6





	Extroverted and Perverted

**Author's Note:**

> written for "extrovert" on my Get Your Words Out Yahtzee prompt set #5.

"Can you believe this guy? He's at it again," Inuyasha said, dropping cross-legged to the ground. Kagome sat down next to him, and they watched Miroku as he grasped the hands of a pretty village girl, a stranger to them.

"Would you please consider bearing my child?" he asked, and Inuyasha shook his head.

"I can't believe Sango doesn't push him over a cliff or knock him off Kirara one of these days," Kagome said. She brushed some hair back behind her ear, even as Miroku, still holding one of the girl's hands, went to the village headman.

"Village headman! I sense a dark, demonic aura around your castle. Please, allow me to exorcise it for you. And all I'll require in return is a good meal, a night's lodging for me and my friends, and perhaps… this young lady?"

"Monk…" Sango said warningly. Miroku glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled sheepishly.

"It's a good thing Miroku doesn't have subjugation beads," Inuyasha remarked, watching as Miroku tried to pacify Sango.

"I'm just friendly, Sango! Of course I don't _mean_ anything by it!" He was backing away, Sango advancing with hiraikotsu at the ready. Miroku had abandoned the village girl and had taken to trying to save his own life.

"He's hopeless," Kagome said, "and a pervert. And he's up to his old tricks."

"Just wait," Inuyasha said, even as Miroku rubbed the sore spot on his head, "we'll find some _youkai_ in this village and it will be all because of Miroku."

"Sango! Be reasonable!" Miroku cried, even as Sango wound up to whack him again.

"Oh, I missed what happened," Kagome said, and Inuyasha pointed with one clawed finger.

"He tried to grope that other, different, village girl," Inuyasha told her.

"He really never learns," Shippo said, shaking his head. "Just like some _hanyou_ I know."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing Shippo.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it, Inuyasha!" he said, flailing. Kagome wasn't paying attention anymore though.

"Now, please, ladies, I'll be here all night, if you're worried about _youkai_ invading your quarters." Miroku dodged Sango's hiraikotsu again. The village headman was nodding sagely, going so far as to say,

"Whatever you need, monk. You and your friends are very welcome here, if you can dispel the _youkai_ menacing our modest little village.

"Of course, of course!" Miroku replied, but he wasn't looking at the village headman; he was gazing into the eyes of yet another village girl. There were three surrounding him now, and they were all looking up at him adoringly.

"He's never met a woman he didn't want to charm," Kagome said, dropping her chin into her hands. "He's ridiculous."

"You'd think he'd be happy with Sango," Shippo remarked, perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"Sango?" asked Inuyasha, and skewered Miroku with a dark look. "He's beyond friendly," he said.

"And beyond saving," Kagome said, shaking her head sadly. "C'mon, Inuyasha, let's go for a walk."

As they got to their feet and turned away, they could hear Miroku still speaking, to his own detriment:

"Ladies, ladies, there's plenty of me to go around! I can father _all_ of your children—OW."

"Tonight should be interesting," Kagome said, watching the sun setting.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, and they continued to walk, their hands almost brushing.

END


End file.
